


Does The Devil Have Regrets?

by CactusJuice7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusJuice7/pseuds/CactusJuice7
Summary: In all his eons of existence, there's only one decision Lucifer truly wishes he could take back.- A drabble inspired by the word 'wistful'. Cross-posted from Reddit (r/Fanfiction) and FFNet.





	Does The Devil Have Regrets?

Lucifer had always been bad at expressing his feelings in an articulate manner. It was no surprise then that the overwhelming storm of emotions he felt at the sight of his long-lost little brother managed to instead pour forth instead in a wave of condescending derision.

He had, of course, taught his youngest brother everything he knew, and he turned to catch the knife he knew was headed for his back. As he drove the blade home in Gabriel's stomach instead, his own heart could not help but twinge painfully in protest at his actions.

Gabriel's face held enough emotion for the both of them. The tendons in his neck stood out as his body tensed at the onslaught of pain. His mouth dropped open in shock at his sudden change of luck. His eyes crinkled slightly at the crushing realization that his once-adored older brother had now brought about his end.

Lucifer could not help but shed a tear for the brother he raised, the brother he drove out of Heaven, the brother who he had welcomed back with a knife to his gut. Gabriel now lay lifeless before him, the echoes of six wings scorched into the earth undeniably proving his death.

The brother who looked up to him and loved him unconditionally. The brother who he should have stayed behind for. The brother he desperately wished didn't throw his life away so recklessly.

Lucifer closed his eyes in silent prayer. He hoped Dad would forgive him for this deed. Heaven knows Lucifer would never forgive himself.


End file.
